wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XIV
Panna Sienińska wróciła do siebie pełna wdzięczności dla opiekuna, który nigdy dotychczas nie przemawiał do niej tak serdecznie, a zarazem rozżalona, pełna goryczy i zniechęcenia do ludzi i do całego świata. W pierwszych chwilach nie mogła i nie umiała myśleć spokojnie, miała tylko poczucie, że wyrządzono jej ciężką krzywdę, wielką niesprawiedliwość i że spotkał ją okrutnie bolesny zawód. Za jej serce, za jej żal, za tęsknotę, za to wszystko, co uczyniła, aby związać na nowo potargane węzły, zapłacono jej tylko nienawistnym podejrzeniem. I nie było już na to żadnej rady. Nie mogła przecie pisać po raz wtóry do Jacka, tłumaczyć się i usprawiedliwiać. Na samą myśl o tym biły na jej twarz rumieńce upokorzenia i wstydu. Była przy tym prawie pewna, że Jacek już pojechał... A potem przyjdzie wojna, może nie zobaczą się więcej w życiu, może on polegnie - i polegnie z przekonaniem, że w jej piersiach bije złe i przewrotne serce. Nagle chwycił ją żal niezmierny: Jacek stanął przed jej oczyma jak żywy, ze swoją smagłą twarzą i z tymi smutnymi oczyma, które wyśmiewała nieraz, że były takie jak panieńskie. Myśl dziewczyny leci jak jaskółka chybka za podróżnikiem i woła na niego: "Jacku! jam ci zła nie chciała! Jacku, Bóg widzi moje serce!" Tak to ona na niego woła, a on ani pyta: jedzie przed siebie, a co o niej wspomni, to jeno zmarszczy się a splunie. I znów uperliły się jej rzęsy. Przyszła na nią jakaś niemoc i chwila rozczulenia, i chwila rezygnacji, w której poczęła sobie mówić: "Ha! to trudno!... Niech mu Bóg odpuści i niech go prowadzi, a o mnie mniejsza!..." Jednakże usta jej drgały jak u dziecka, oczy patrzyły jak oczy udręczonego ptaka i gdzieś tam, w skrytym kąciku swej czystej jak łza duszy, skarżyła się po cichutku Bogu na to, co ją spotkało. Była teraz pewna, że Jacek nigdy jej nie kochał, i nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego nie kochał ani trochę. Opiekun słusznie mówił! - myślała. Lecz potem przyszło zastanowienie. Nie! to jednak nie mogło być. Naraz przypomniała sobie te słowa Jacka, które wyryły się w jej pamięci jak w marmurze: "Nie ty odejdziesz, ja odejdę, jeno to ci jeszcze powiem, że chociażem cię od lat całych miłował bardziej niż duszę własną, nie wrócę tu więcej: pięści z boleści pogryzę, a nie wrócę - tak mi dopomóż Bóg!" I blady był jak ściana, gdy to mówił, a prawie oszalały z gniewu i bólu. - Nie wrócił - prawda! nie pokazał się więcej, zaniechał jej, wyrzekł się, opuścił ją, skrzywdził niegodziwym podejrzeniem, ułożył razem z księdzem ten okrutny list - wszystko prawda i w tym opiekun miał słuszność; ale żeby miał jej nigdy nie kochać, żeby dostawszy pieniędzy, miał wyjeżdżać z lekkim i radosnym sercem, żeby przestał całkiem o niej myśleć, to przecie było zupełnie do wiary niepodobne. Troskliwość opiekuńska mogła tak mniemać, ale prawda była inna. Nie blednieje, nie zgrzyta zębami, nie gryzie pięści z bólu i nie szarpie sobie duszy ten, który wcale nie kocha... Pomyślała wprawdzie panna, że jeśli tak, to jest tylko ta różnica, że dwoje cierpi, niejedno, ale przecie wstąpiła w nią pewna otucha, a nawet jakowaś nadzieja. Dni i miesiące, które miały nadejść, wydały jej się może jeszcze bardziej smutne, ale mniej gorzkie. Słowa listu przestały ją też tak piec jak rozpalone żelazo, bo chociaż nie wątpiła, że Jacek brał w pisaniu udział, przecie inna jest rzecz, gdy człowiek coś czyni z rozżalenia i bólu, a inna gdy z zimnej złości... Więc ogarnęła ją z nową siłą wielka litość dla Jacka, tak wielka, a zwłaszcza tak gorąca, że mogła to być nie tylko sama litość. Myśli jej poczęły się snuć i skręcać w jakąś złotą nić, która ginęła w przyszłości, ale zarazem rzucała na nią blask weselszy. Wojna się skończy, rozłąka także. - Nie wróci wprawdzie ten okrutny Jacek do Bełczączki - o nie! - bo taki zawziętnik, jak sobie coś raz powie, to dotrzyma, ale wróci w te strony, do Wyrąbek, będzie mieszkał blisko, a potem stanie się, co Pan Bóg zechce. Wyjeżdżał może ze łzami, może w bólu, może łamiąc ręce - niechże go Bóg pocieszy! Do domu wraca się jednak zawsze z wezbranym sercem i z radością, i zwłaszcza po wojnie z wielką sławą... Tymczasem ona będzie tu siedzieć cicho w Bełczączce, gdzie dla niej opiekun taki dobry, będzie temu opiekunowi powoli tłumaczyła, że Jacek nie taki zepsuty jak inni młodzi, i będzie snuła dalej tę złotą nić, która poczęła się znów nawijać koło jej serca. Gil w gdańskim zegarze wygwizdał w gościnnej komnacie późną godzinę, ale sen odbieżał całkiem panienki. Leżąc już w łóżku, utkwiła jasne oczy w pułap i rozważała, jak tu sobie tymczasem poradzić w trosce i frasunku. Jeżeli Jacek już wyjechał, to przecie tylko dlatego, żeby od niej uciec, bo do wojny było jeszcze, wedle tego co słyszała, daleko. Opiekun nic o tym nie wspomniał, aby młody Cyprianowicz i Bukojemscy mieli już także wyjechać, więc należało się z nimi porozumieć, dowiedzieć się czegoś o Jacku i rzec jakie dobre słowo które by go przez nich doszło choćby w dalekich obozach, w czasie wojny. Panienka nie bardzo się spodziewała, aby przybyli do Bełczączki, wiadomo jej bowiem było, że przeszli na Jackową stronę i że od pewnego czasu krzywo trochę spoglądają na pana Pągowskiego, ale liczyła na co innego. Oto za kilka dni przypadała uroczystość Najświętszej Panny i wielki odpust w kościele parafialnym w Przytyku, na który zjeżdżała wszystka szlachta okoliczna z żonami i dziećmi. Tam musiała spotkać Cyprianowicza i Bukojemskich, jeśli nie przed kościołem, to na obiedzie u proboszcza, który w tym dniu wszystkich podejmował. Spodziewała się też, że w tłumie potrafi się swobodnie z nimi rozmówić i że nie znajdzie w tym przeszkody ze strony opiekuna, który lubo od pewnego czasu niezbyt im chętny, nie mógł jednakże przez pamięć na usługę, jaką mu oddali, zerwać z nimi zupełnie. Do Przytyka z Bełczączki droga była dość daleka i pan Gedeon, który nie lubił się śpieszyć, odbywał ją zwykle z noclegiem w Radomiu albo też, jeśli wybrał drogę na Jedlińsk, to w Jedlińsku. Tym razem z powodu wód rozlanych wybrali dłuższy, ale bezpieczniejszy gościniec radomski i ruszyli na dzień przed odpustem - na kołach, nie saniami, bo zima przełamała się nagle zupełnie. Szły za nimi dwie ciężko ładowne podwody ze służbą, z zapasami żywności, tudzież z pościelą i dywanami do jakiego takiego przybrania stancji w zajazdach. Gdy wyjeżdżali, gwiazdy mrugały jeszcze z wysoka, a niebo ledwo poczynało blednąc na wschodzie. Pani Winnicka poczęła śpiewać w mroku godzinki, a panienka i pan Gedeon wtórowali jej bardzo jeszcze sennymi głosami, gdyż zeszłego wieczora z powodu przygotowań podróżnych późno udali się na spoczynek. Dopiero za wsią i za małym borem, w którym tysiące wron miało swoje noclegi, rumiany świt rozświecał równie rumianą twarz i zaspane oczki panny Sienińskiej. Usta jej układały się jeszcze do ziewania, ale gdy strzelił pierwszy promień słońca i rozświecił pola i lasy, poczęła się otrząsać z senności i raźniej rozglądać się wokoło, gdyż jasny ranek napełnił jakąś dobrą nadzieją i jakowymś weselem jej duszę. Dzień zapowiadał się istotnie cudny, bo ciepły a pogodny. W powietrzu jakby było pierwsze tchnienie przedwczesnej wiosny. Po niebywałych mrozach i śniegach nastały naraz, ku wielkiemu podziwowi ludzi, dni słoneczne i ciepłe. Mówiono, że zimę od Nowego Roku "jakby kto nożem uciął!", a pastuchowie przepowiadali z ryku bydła tęskniącego po oborach, że zima więcej nie wróci. Jakoż była już właściwie wiosna. W bruzdach, w lasach, pod lasami od strony północnej i wzdłuż rzeczułek leżały jeszcze wielkie płachty śniegu, ale słońce przygrzewało je z góry, a dołem wyciekały spod nich całe strugi i potoki tworząc w nizinnych miejscach obszerne rozlewy, w których przeglądały się jak w zwierciadłach mokre, bezlistne drzewa. Wilgotne garby zagonów świeciły się jak złote pasy w blaskach słonecznych. Chwilami powstawał wiatr duży, ale tak przejęty radosnym ciepłem, jakby wiał wprost od słońca - i lecąc nad polami, marszczył wody, strącając zarazem tysiące pereł z cienkich, czarnych gałązek. Z powodu roztopów i "klejowatości" gościńca tudzież z powodu ciężaru kolaski, którą sześć koni ciągnęło z niemałym trudem, posuwali się bardzo wolno. W miarę jak słońce szło wyżej i wyżej, uczyniło się tak ciepło, że panna Sienińska rozwiązała wstążki kapturka, sam kapturek odsunęła na tył głowy i poczęła rozpinać na przedzie łasiczą szubkę. - Tak-że ci to dogrzewa? - spytała pani Winnicka. - Wiosna, ciotuchno! szczera wiosna! - odpowiedziała. I taka była cudna ze swą wysuniętą z kapturka jasną, nieco roztarganą głową, ze śmiejącymi się oczyma i różową twarzą, że surowe oczy Pągowskiego złagodniały także. Przez czas jakiś patrzył na nią, jakby ją po raz pierwszy w życiu widział, po czym rzekł jakby na wpół do niej, na wpół do siebie: - No, aleś i ty nie gorsza! dalibóg! A ona uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi. - O, jak to wolno jedziem! - rzekła po chwili. - Okrutnie ciężka droga. Prawda, jegomość, że jeśli kto ma długą podróż przed sobą, to chyba musi czekać, aż drogi trochę obeschną? Na to zmierzchła znów twarz pana Gedeona, więc nie odpowiedział na pytanie, tylko wyjrzawszy z karety, rzekł: - Jedlnia. - To może wstąpim do kościoła? - zapytała pani Winnicka. - Nie wstąpim, naprzód dlatego, że kościół pewno zamknięty, bo ksiądz też pojechał chyba do Przytyka, a po wtóre, że mnie ciężko obraził i umknę mu ręki, jeśli się do mnie zbliży. Po czym dodał: - A waćpanią i ciebie, Anulu, proszę, abyście się w żadne rozmowy z nim nie wdawały. Nastała chwila milczenia. Nagle za karetą rozległy się cłapania końskie i odgłosy błota zwierającego się jakby ze strzelaniem w miejscach, z których konie wyciągały grzęznące nogi - po czym donośne słowa zabrzmiały z obu stron kolaski: - Czołem! czołem!... Byli to panowie Bukojemscy. - Czołem! - odpowiedział pan Pągowski. - Waszmość pan do Przytyka? - Jako co rok. Myślę, że i waćpanowie też na odpust? - Jużci - odpowiedział Marek. - Trzeba się przed wyprawą z grzechów oczyścić. - Czy to jeszcze nie za wcześnie? - Dlaczego ma być za wcześnie? - zapytał Łukasz. - Co się dotychczas nagrzeszyło, to po odpuście z pleców spadnie, bo od tego i odpust; a co się potem narobi, to już ksiądz wobec nieprzyjaciela in partykulo mortis odpuści. - Chcesz waćpan powiedzieć: in articulo. - Wszystko jedno, byle pokuta była szczera. - Jak to waćpan rozumiesz? - zapytał rozbawiony pan Pągowski. - Jak rozumiem? Kazał ostatnim razem po spowiedzi ksiądz Wiór, żebyśmy sobie dali po trzydzieści dyscyplin, a myśmy sobie dali po pięćdziesiąt. Bo myśleliśmy tak: skoro to niebieskim potęgom smakuje, no! to nich się najedzą! Na to uśmiechnęła się nawet poważna pani Winnicka, a panna Sienińska pochowała całkiem twarz w zarękawek, jakby chcąc sobie nosek rozgrzać. Spostrzegł to Łukasz, spostrzegli i inni bracia, że odpowiedź śmiech wzbudziła, więc umilkli, nieco urażeni, i przez czas jakiś słychać było tylko zgrzyt łańcuchów w kolasce, parskanie koni, chlupot błota pod kopytami i krakanie wron, których ogromne stada pławiły się w słońcu, lecąc od miasteczek i wsi do borów. - Hej! czują już, że będzie żarcia w bród! - rzekł wiodąc za nimi oczyma najmłodszy Bukojemski. - Ba! wojna dla nich żniwo! - zauważył Mateusz. - Jeszcze one jej nie czują, -bo do niej daleko - rzekł pan Pągowski. - Daleko czy blisko, ale pewna! - A skąd waćpan wiesz? - Przecie wszyscy wiemy, o czym była mowa na sejmiku i jakie instrukcje pójdą na sejm. - Prawda, ale nie wiadomo, czy wszędzie było tak samo. - Pan Przyłubski, który siła kraju zjeździł, mówił, że wszędy. - Co za pan Przyłubski? - Z Olkuskiego... któren zaciąga dla księdza biskupa krakowskiego. - To już ksiądz biskup krakowski jeszcze przed sejmem kazał zaciągi czynić? - A widzisz waszmość! Jeszcze i jak! Najlepszy w tym dowód, że wojna pewna. Ksiądz biskup chce grzeczną chorągiew lekkiej jazdy postawić... no, i pan Przyłubski umyślnie w te strony przyjechał... że to trochę o nas słyszał. - Ho! ho!... Szeroko widać sława waćpanów chodzi po świecie... I zaciągnęliście się? - A rozumie się! - Wszyscy? - Dlaczego by nie wszyscy? Dobrze na wojnie mieć w pobok przyjaciół, a jeszcze lepiej braci. - No, a młody Cyprianowicz? - Cyprianowicz będzie służył razem z Taczewskim. Pan Pągowski spojrzał bystro na siedzącą na przedzie panienkę, po której policzkach przeleciał nagły płomień, i pytał dalej: - Tacyż to już konfidenci? A pod kim-że mają służyć? - Pod panem Zbierzchowskim. - Cóż to, dragoni a? - Dla Boga! co waszmość mówisz? Dy to usarska chorągiew królewicza Aleksandra. - Proszę! proszę!... Nie byle chorągiew... - Taczewski też nie byle kto. Pan Gedeon już miał na ustach słowa, że taki pachołek w usarskiej chorągwi chyba pocztowym, nie towarzyszem, może zostać, ale się wstrzymał z tą uwagą bojąc się, aby nie wyszło na jaw, że jego list nie był taki polityczny ani jego pomoc tak znaczna, jak to mówił pannie Sienińskiej, więc nachmurzył się tylko i rzekł: - A słyszałem o zastawie Wyrąbek. Za ileż poszły? - Za więcej, niżbyś waszmość dał - odparł szorstko Marek. Oczy Pągowskiego zabłysły na chwilę srogim gniewem, pohamował się jednakże po raz wtóry, albowiem przyszło mu na myśl, że dalsza rozmowa może posłużyć jego zamiarom. - Tym lepiej - rzekł - musi być kawaler rad. A Bukojemscy, chociaż dowcip mieli z przyrodzenia dość tępy, poczęli zaraz jeden przez drugiego zmyślać, właśnie dlatego, by pokazać Pągowskiemu, jak mało sobie Taczewski i z niego, i ze wszystkich w Bełczączce robił. - Oj jej! - rzekł Łukasz -jak wyjeżdżał, to mało nie oszalał z radości.- A śpiewał ci tak, że aż się łojówki w karczmie przewracały. Prawda, że i podpiliśmy na waletę. Pan Pągowski znów spojrzał na pannę Sienińską i spostrzegł, że rumiana, pełna życia i młodości jej twarz nagle jakby skamieniała. Kapturek zesunął się jej całkiem z głowy, oczy miała zmrużone jak we śnie i tylko z ruchu nozdrzy i nieznacznego drżenia brody można było poznać, że nie śpi, ale słucha i pilnie słucha. I aż litość brała patrzyć na nią, lecz nieubłagany szlachcic pomyślał: Jeślić jeszcze tkwi drzazga w sercu, to ci ją wyrwę. A głośno rzekł: - Takem się i spodziewał... - Czegoś się waszmość spodziewał? - Ze waćpanowie podpijecie na waletę i że pan Taczewski wyjedzie stąd śpiewający... Ha! kto fortunę goni, musi się śpieszyć, a komu się ona uśmiecha, ten ją może i złapie. - Oj jej! - powtórzył Łukasz. Na to zaś Marek: - Dał mu ksiądz Woynowski listy do pana Zbierzchowskiego, jako jego znajomek i przyjaciel, a tam, w Zbierzchowie, ziemia taka, że wszędy cebulę można siać - i panna jedynaczka, co jej dopiero piętnaście lat. Już też się waszmość o Taczewski ego nie frasuj. Da on sobie rady i bez waszmości, i bez tutejszych radomskich piasków. - Ja też się nie frasuję - odparł sucho Pągowski - ale może i acpanom pilna droga, a kolaska idzie jako żółw po tym błocie. - A no to czołem! - Czołem. Czołem. Sługam waćpanów. - I my też!... To rzekłszy ruszyli końmi żywiej, ale odjechawszy na strzelanie z łuku od karocy, zwolnili znów i poczęli żywo rozprawiać. - Widzieliście? - pytał Łukasz - dwa razy powiedziałem: "oj jej!" i dwa razy jakobym mu miecz w serce wraził... mało się nie rozpuknął... - Jam im lepiej dogodził - rzekł Marek - bo i staremu, i dziewce. - Czym? mów, nie ukrywaj! - zawołali bracia. - A to nie słyszeliście? - Słyszelim, ale ty powtórz. - Tym, com o pannie Zbierzchowskiej powiedział. Uważaliście, jak dziewka zaraz zbielała. Patrzę: rękę trzyma na kolanie i to ją otworzy, to zamknie, to otworzy, to zamknie!... całkiem jak kot, któren chce drapać. Tak w niej widać złość nurtowała... Lecz Mateusz wstrzymał konia i rzekł: - A mnie jej było żal... Taki ci jakiś kwiatuszek... I pamiętacie, co stary Cyprianowicz mówił?... - Co? - zapytali z wielką ciekawością Łukasz, Marek i Jan, wstrzymując także konie. On zaś spoglądał na nich przez chwilę swymi wypukłymi oczyma, po czym rzekł jakby z żalem: - A kiedym zapomniał. Tymczasem w karocy nie tylko Pągowski, ale nawet i pani Winnicka, która zwykle nie bardzo wiedziała, co się wokół niej dzieje, zwróciła jednak uwagę na zmienione lica panienki i zapytała: - A tobie co, Anulko? nie zimno ci? - Nie - odrzekła dziewczyna jakimś sennym, nieswoim głosem. - Nic mi nie jest, jeno mnie to powietrze rozebrało tak dziwnie... I chociaż głos załamał się jej nagle, nie miała jednak w oczach łez. Przeciwnie: w suchych źrenicach świeciły jej jakieś iskry, szczególne, niezwykłe, i twarz stała się jakby starsza. Co widząc pan Pągowski rzekł sobie w duchu: "Czyby zaś nie kuć żelaza, póki gorące?" Na polu chwały 14